Some Rules Were Meant To Be Broken
by charleybec
Summary: A storm and a secret that only the two of them would share. Rated M. Please read and review.


Georg von Trapp put down the phone. _Well that's inconvenient_. He thought to himself.

Leaning back in his chair in his study he sighed. Running his hands through his hair, he decided to head upstairs. It was late and it had been a long day and now there was this thunderstorm. The same wild weather that had been beating down upon the villa all afternoon had prevented him from joining his guests on their outing in Salzburg that evening. He had spent a quiet night instead working away in his study, dressed in his dark grey trousers, white tie and comfortable brown velvet smoking jacket.

As he headed upstairs he heard the sound of singing coming from Maria's room. _Not again..._ Georg thought, feeling slightly frustrated. He approached the bedroom and could hear the singing and laughter quite clearly now.

_"Silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favourite things..."_

Georg entered the room to find his seven children jumping up and down on the bed, having pillow fights and dancing around the room. In the center of the room was Maria dressed in that ridiculous tent of a nightgown, twirling around, singing at the top of her lungs.

_"When the dog bite_... bi... bi... " Maria instantly stopped when she saw him standing at the door. Looking around wildly knowing that she had been caught, she managed to stammer somewhat brightly "... Hello!"

The children quickly stopped what they were doing and raced to form a line on the opposite side of the room. He peered at them intently before turning his attention to Maria.

"Did I or did I not instruct that bedtime was to be strictly observed?" He asked her somewhat abruptly.

Surprised at his tone for a moment, her facial expression changed to one of amusement. "You did sir." She replied.

"And do you, or do you not have difficulty following simple instructions?" He asked her curiously, his lips curled slightly in a small smile.

Maria raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Only during thunderstorms, sir." She replied in defiance causing all the children burst out laughing. Georg narrowed his eyes in mild anger at the children's mockery of him.

"Liesl! I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner." Georg's eyes shot straight up at his eldest daughter, his tone sharp.

"Well I... " Liesl began, looking at Maria for help.

Maria leant forward, leaning over the edge of the bed and answered for Liesl. "What she would like to say is that she and I have been spending some time together." Georg gave Maria a questioning look before directing his attention back to the children.

"Alright children, that's enough. You know the rules. Back to bed immediately, and I don't want to see or hear from any of you until the morning." Georg barked at them.

Immediately, the children rushed past their Father out of the room. Georg made his way to the door as well. Just as his hand grasped the door knob, Maria called out to him, "Georg, don't you think you were a little harsh?"

Georg stopped on his tracks. As he turned to face Maria, he closed the door. "Perhaps, but Maria, the children are exhausted. Everyone's been so busy in the lead up to the wedding. All I ask is for the children to be in bed on time and well rested so they are on their best behaviour for the wedding. Rules are rules."

"I know, darling." Maria replied as she went and gave Georg a kiss on the cheek. "But it is a thunderstorm, and you know what the children are like... and well, some rules are meant to be broken."

"Is there any rule you haven't ever broken?" He asked her playfully as he wrapped his arms around her.

Maria laughed as she placed her arms around his neck. "That sounds a bit exaggerated! But yes I do agree, the children are tired. But Georg, they will miss us while we're away on our honeymoon, it was so nice spending some time with them tonight."

"So what was that all about before with Liesl? Anything for me to worry about?" Georg asked her.

"Nothing, I hope. I think she is feeling a little sensitive at the moment. I think it helped for her to spend some woman to woman time with me." Maria answered.

"You mean mother to daughter time." Georg corrected her. "Maria, you know we are practically married. The children have taken you into their hearts long ago. What's a couple of days anyway? The children already all think of you as their mother, it's time you start thinking and believing it too. I am delighted that you and Liesl have such a strong relationship. I could ask and wish for nothing more for all of the children that finally they have a mother again." Maria beamed at him with pride.

"But of course, I was disappointed not to be able to spend time with you and the children this afternoon. I had hoped of course to join Max and the others in town, but with the storm it was impossible to get through. Thankfully I was able to use the time to be able to finish some work before we leave in a few days time." Georg explained.

"That's good that you were able to finish everything, but the children missed you. As did I." Maria finished by leaning forward and giving Georg a passionate kiss.

"Hmm." Georg murmured as they parted from their kiss. "I have to admit darling, I have been rather jealous of all the time the children have been spending with you. I feel like I haven't really seen you in days, you have been so busy."

"Well, I'm here now!" Maria replied with a laugh.

"Yes, you certainly are." Georg answered with a wicked grin as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Ever since their engagement, constantly surrounded by chaperones, they barely had anytime alone together. However, whenever they did manage a few precious moments alone, the passion of their kisses and caresses would quickly escalate. Only with disappointment would they reluctantly part and both of them were very thankful that their wedding was less than a week away where finally they wouldn't have to stop from taking their passion for each other too far.

Several minutes passed as they stood there kissing passionately. Georg ran his hands down her back as they kissed but found himself slightly frustrated with the thickness of her tent-like nightgown that he couldn't really feel her curves beneath his hands.

"Oh, this blasted nightgown!" He muttered in between kisses. "I do hope I never see this horrid thing again and you've bought something more appropriate for our honeymoon."

Maria pulled back from their kiss and said, "oh I have. It's silk, lacy and definitely more appropriate for a wife on her honeymoon."

"Really?" Georg replied. "I'd like to see that!" He said with smirk. A clap of thunder sounded.

Maria laughed as she kissed him seductively again. "Well you can't, it's already packed."

Georg chuckled as he pulled her back into their passionate embrace. He started to kiss her neck as he ran his hands down her sides and down to her backside. Maria closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"So darling," Maria murmured as his kisses travelled lower and lower down her neck, "what will you be wearing to bed? Don't tell me you actually wear that tie to bed."

Georg stopped what he was doing and moved his head to look up at her. "No I don't, but you don't really want to know what I wear to bed do you?" He asked, his voice slightly horse with desire for her. He quickly returned to his task of kissing her neck and started caressing her breasts through the nightgown.

Maria started to breathe heavily with yearning for him as his kisses and touches became more intense. "I do want to know." She whispered as he claimed her lips with another passionate kiss.

"Really?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes." She muttered, almost pleading with him as she kissed him back.

"Alright, nothing. I wear absolutely nothing to bed." Georg growled into her ear as he kissed her neck.

Maria gulped at his confession. Her head swam at the thought. _Oh I'd like to see that! _Georg immediately stopped kissing her and pulled back to look into her eyes, raising his eyebrows_._

Maria slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh I didn't say that out aloud did I?" He didn't reply, but one look at Georg's amused face told her that indeed she had.

Before she could say anything more, Georg released her from his embrace and started to undo the buttons of this brown velvet smoking jacket.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Maria asked, although it was quite clear exactly what he was doing.

"Your wish is my command, my love!" he announced with a smirk as he tossed the jacket onto one of the nearby chairs.

The thought of Georg undressing made Maria's heart start to race even more than it currently was, however Maria knew they were heading towards dangerous territory.

"Umm, wouldn't that be um… going against the rules?" She asked him as she felt herself start to blush.

Georg reached up and stroked her cheek affectionately. "Didn't you just say that some rules were made to be broken?" He asked her, as he started to undo his tie.

Maria giggled. "Yes I did but I was talking about the children and the thunderstorm. I think this is a little different. What would happen, may I ask, if one of our numerous chaperones were to arrive back the villa while you were ah... undressing?" She asked him.

"Maria... There aren't going to be any chaperones at the villa tonight." He answered her quietly, the look in his eyes intense. Another clap of thunder sounded as he threw his tie over to join his jacket on the chair.

Maria was silent for a moment as she took in his words. "I don't understand." She finally replied.

"Well, you see... I just received a phone call from Max before I came up here. The storm has knocked a large tree down across the road out of town and well, they can't get back through. They are all staying in town for the night. As you know Frau Schmidt is visiting her sister and Franz had driven all of our guests into town and so is with Max and the others so with the exception of the children, we are..."

"Alone." Maria finished for him, her heart really starting to race.

"Yes."

"But the children..." Maria started to ask.

"They won't disturb us. I can assure you that after catching them out of bed tonight, there is no way any of them would risk getting up as they know what trouble they would be if they did."

A loud clap of thunder sounded. Lightning flashed followed by the sound of heavy rain. Maria drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, her gaze locked with Georg's.

"So no one would know?" She asked hesitantly.

"Our secret." He replied.

"Oh!" Maria gasped. Her head was really swimming now and she found herself unable to continue looking into Georg's eyes. She turned around as not to face him anymore and placed her hands over her eyes. She needed to think. Ever since Georg kissed her for the first time in the gazebo those many months ago, with every kiss, with every touch, she found herself wanting him more and more. More recently as the time got closer to the wedding she even found herself fantasising about what it would be like to finally be married to him - to finally have him make love to her. Knowing that their wedding was only less than a week away, she found herself filled with a mix of nerves and excitement thinking about their wedding night to come.

She had not expected to find herself in a situation like this now, where if she was only to agree, she would be spending the night with him. Thinking about making love to Georg right now made her feel exhilarated and terrified at the same time.

When Maria had turned away from him, Georg felt a stab of dread in his stomach. He knew he had pushed her too far, asked too much of her. Ashamed at himself he placed his hands on Maria's shoulders and spoke to her tenderly. "Maria? I'm sorry. Perhaps I have taken things too far. I'm sorry my love. I never wanted to push or pressure you into anything you didn't feel comfortable doing. You know, the wedding is only a few days away... Perhaps we can wait... "

As Georg spoke to her, Maria made up her mind. She pulled away from his grasp and walked towards the door. As she reached out for the doorknob, Georg thought she was about to usher him out of her room so he spoke again. "Maria? Of course I understand. Forgive me darling. I'll leave now if you wish."

"No." Maria replied not turning around or looking up to meet his look. "Georg, I want you to stay." She looked up at him finally. "I ask you to stay."

Georg was surprised at her response, as he had been expecting the opposite. He gave her a little smile but then asked "but the door?"

Maria answered quietly as she turned the lock, "I just wanted to make sure we definitely won't be disturbed."

Georg approached her, cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her chin so her eyes looked directly into his. "Are you sure? About this? About us?"

"I am sure," Maria told him. "You did say before that we were practically married and what was a couple of days anyway right?" He nodded. "Well?"

Maria flicked the ceiling light off at the switch beside the door, the only light coming from the small lamp burning in the corner of the room. They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an age but was in fact only a second or two before they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately, both aroused at the thought of what they were about to do with each other, and even more so because it was forbidden, a secret.

Georg pulled away slightly after a minute or two and led Maria over to the bed. He wanted to take things slowly with her but he was finding it hard to keep his desire from her. Maria looked up at him with love and trust as he reached towards her to undo the buttons of her nightgown. Mirroring his actions, Maria started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She finished her task first as there were many more buttons in her nightgown than on his shirt. Pulling the material from his trousers, he helped her by shrugging the shirt off where it fell to the ground.

Seeing him shirtless for the first time had a big effect upon Maria. She groaned and instinctively ran her hands up and down his muscled chest. Georg had stopped what he had been doing to close his eyes and enjoy the touch of Maria's hands on his body before reaching for Maria to claim her lips in another intense kiss.

Maria's hands continued to wander across his chest as they kissed before starting to travel lower. When she reached the buckle of his trousers she paused and broke the kiss to look into his eyes, almost asking for permission. Georg nodded and helped her undo his trousers which also fell to the floor. As he was now undressed with the exception of his undergarments, it was now her turn.

Only the first few buttons of her nightgown had been undone earlier so Georg returned to his task. As he undid each one, he placed gently kisses on her chest, gradually making his way lower and lower until he came to the end of the line of buttons which was around waist height. Pushing back the material of the nightgown just enough to see and touch her skin below, he traced a path back up from her navel with his tongue, up through the valley between her breasts to her neck, causing her to groan deeply and toss her head back, eyes closed. While it still covered her body, Georg slipped his hand in beneath the thick material of the nightgown to touch the softness of her breasts beneath. After caressing them while he continued to kiss her, Georg then bent his head down and pushed the open nightgown aside to reveal her breasts. He started kissing them, slowly and tenderly at first but as his arousal for her grew, his kisses also grew more intense as he licked and sucked upon her nipples.

As Maria again threw her head back in pleasure at his actions, the nightgown slipped off her shoulders and fell in a pool at her feet. With the exception of her undergarments, she was now standing there naked before him.

Georg stopped kissing her and took a moment to admire her. "You are so beautiful Maria," he reassured her, "I love you."

Taking his time, he slowly removed her undergarments, followed by his own before taking her in his arms to hold her close. To his surprise, he found she was shaking slightly.

"You're shaking. Are you alright darling?" Georg asked her lovingly. Maria nodded before reaching up to his face to direct his lips towards her own.

As they continued to kiss, Georg guided her onto the bed and lay down next to her. They both reached for each other and kissed tenderly. The intensity of their kissing increased as they both ran their hands over each other's bodies. Georg lovingly caressed her breasts and bringing his mouth down to again kiss and suckle them. Maria ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes, enjoying everything he was doing to her. As he lifted his head to kiss her lips again, Maria looked trustingly into his eyes and whispered to him; "show me please?"

Never breaking eye contact with her, Georg nodded and he lifted one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it before placing her hand on the part of his body that wanted her most and slowly showed her how to pleasure him. Maria felt a deep lurch in the pit of her stomach as she felt him, causing her to gasp. He then reached out to touch her where she needed him. Maria moaned as he touched her there for the first time before closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, her breathing heavy. For the next little while, they lost track of the time as they became lost in each other: touching, kissing, licking and caressing each other's bodies.

As the rain died down outside as the thunderstorm subsided, he discovered the places on her body that no one had ever touched before and in turn, she found the places on his body that he wanted her to touch the most. Finally as their desire for each other took over, Georg made love to her gently and tenderly resulting in them both crying out for each other in passion.

Afterwards Georg held her close and whispered confirmations of his love and devotion to her. Maria had never felt so loved and cherished as she had at that moment and definitely had no regrets about their night of lovemaking.

Just before dawn as Maria was drifting off to sleep, Georg reluctantly left her bed and dressed. Giving her a light kiss on the cheek, he returned to his room to try and get at least a few hours sleep before starting the day.

Shortly after breakfast, Georg sat on the terrace drinking his coffee and watching Maria play with the children on the grass below. No one but the two of them had any idea what had gone on between them in her room the night before. Every now and again, Maria would look up at Georg and blush through her broad smile.

Just as Georg finished his coffee her heard voices coming from inside the villa. Max and the other chaperones had returned from their night in Salzburg. While the other chaperones spent time pouring their coffee on the side table, Max immediately came and sat down next to Georg.

"Nice night Max?" Georg asked casually.

"Well yes considering. But I have to say the Imperial Hotel is the finest in all of Salzburg so what wasn't there to enjoy?" Max replied.

"And no doubt you sent the bill to me?"

"Naturally."

"Max you really are a charming sponge you know."

Max laughed. "So Georg, how was your night here? Eventful?"

Georg could tell Max was fishing for details. "Oh you know, children, thunderstorms. Never a dull moment." Georg replied almost too casually as his attention was focused upon Maria as she played ball with Kurt. As she went to retrieve the ball, she glanced up at Georg and smiled, blushing slightly. Max watched this interchange between Georg and Maria and he could almost sense something was going on.

"And Maria? How was Maria?" Max asked.

"Hmm?" Georg looked back at Max, his lips curled slightly in amusement. "Oh Maria! Ah... Well, Maria is exceptional in a thunderstorm."

"Georg?" Max asked slowly as he put the pieces together in his mind.

"Quite exceptional." Georg replied standing up about to go and join the children. "Just ask the children. She knows just how to comfort them during all that thunder and lightning."

Max paused for a moment. "Georg something tells me you aren't talking about thunderstorms and children."

Georg gave Max a wink and a smirk. "Why Max, I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He tried to cover up a snigger as he walked off leaving Max to his thoughts.

"I knew I should have never left the two of them alone." Max conceded in defeat.


End file.
